The turth beneath
by Miss Seni
Summary: - OLD NAME: IT'S JUST TOO LATE. Re-writing story! More info inside - / ... My mind gave me tour through my memories. I run through all kinds of memories about Shane. How we first met, all the dangerous situations we were in, first kiss, first time. Those memories felt distant, unreal, cold.../ Rated T just in case. R
1. Chapter 1: Beginning of The End (pt 1)

**A/N:**  
**Okay, hello there ^_^**  
**So, this is the re-written version of _It's just too late_, new name is _The turth beneath_.**  
**There has been made some big changes, but the idea of the story is still the same. So, if you are an old reader, is suggest that you'll re-read the story. Yeah, you should re-read the story. **

**Umm... Welcome back, my old readers, if there are any of them. And new readers? Hope I'll have you and I hope you all will enjoy this story!**

**ONE MORE THING.  
When I started to read these series, I stopped at book 8.  
Now that I picked up the series and I am re-reading first books, I have stopped at book 7.  
But for this series I am going to ignore all books after book 6.  
So, this story sets after Bishop is gone.  
That's all, I think...**

* * *

**Disclaimer**

**I do not own Morganville Vampires. ****  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Beginning of The End**

_"Commitment is Circumstances" _  
_― Leju Thomas_

I finished my coke and looked at Eve, who was still eating her spaghetti. Something was bothering her, and I had a small suspicion about what it was. I still decided to ask her.  
"Eve?" she looked at me. "Is something bothering you?"  
"Is something bothering me?" she looked like she thought she did hear my question wrong. She put her fork down and closed her eyes, then she opened them again. "Why are you asking that? Isn't it obvious? Isn't it bothering you? I mean Shane, your boyfriend, isn't home yet. It's dark. And, there are vampires outside!"  
"Eve", I sighed. "Vampires don't touch humans that much anymore. With Amelie making these all changes after Bishop, you know."  
"Okay. What about the fact that your boyfriend left somewhere without saying anything and still haven't returned? And, this isn't exactly the first time?"

That left me speechless, as always. I didn't feel like talking about it in the past, and I didn't feel like talking about it now. I just stared at my empty plate and didn't dare to look at Eve. She would so see everything in my eyes. The pain, the fear. She would ask. And, I surely didn't want to talk to her about my fears. Fears that Shane had someone else. So, I did only thing I could think of - I took my plate, went to the kitchen and started to wash them.

I don't really know when it started. Wait, I guess it started around two months ago. Shane just started to take off without saying anything. First, it was just during the day. When I visited him at his work, he never was there. His co-workers always told me that he was running errands. But hey had this weird look on his face, so I didn't really believe them. He also left too early to work and came a bit late from work._ I had some errands to run_, he always said when I talked about it with him._ Every day_, I asked him. He just nodded.

Then he started to be distant. We didn't kiss that often, or have sex that much, and when we did, it didn't feel right. Not the same way it used to be. He also started to disappear during the dark. That was when Eve and Michael noticed that something was wrong. I tried to dismiss it, like it was nothing, but at that time I started to have this feeling that he has someone else. So guys didn't really believe, I guess they saw it in my eyes, but they didn't push it. I was happy for that.

I was deep in my thoughts so I didn't notice Eve, who walked in the kitchen and put her plate in the sink. I took it and started to was it, happy to have something to do so I didn't need to look at Eve.  
"So, I have this theory that you won't like," she said as she looked at me. I didn't look at her, even if I knew she was expecting me to. I just wanted her to go away. I loved her and all, but I wasn't in mood for talking. About anything. "Shane has someone else, doesn't he?"

I froze. I didn't dare to look at Eve. I didn't dare to move. How did she..?  
"You are wondering how I did come up with that theory, right?" she asked quietly. I guess she figured out that she was on right track here. "It's easy, Claire. You used to be so close, always together, making out, hugging. And now, now you barely talk to each other. Please, Claire, look at me."

And I did. I looked at Eve and I didn't try to hide anything. Pain, fear, terror. I let it all be in my eyes, there was no use to hide it, she knew.  
"Claire", she whispered and hugged me tight. I wasn't capable of hugging her back. I just stood there in her embrace. And then I felt tears running down my cheeks. This was the first time that I cried about this, and it shocked me a bit, but not that much. Eve was whispering something in my ear and stroked my hair, but I didn't really pay attention to her words. I just stood there and cried.

After a while we heard front door open and close. We parted and I wiped off my tears. We both looked at the door and soon Michael appeared. He had this smile on his face when he saw Eve, but when his eyes found me that smile disappeared. He looked at Eve question in his eyes, but she just shook her head. Don't ask, was what she told him. And so he didn't ask anything.  
"I am tired. I'm going to bed. Goonight", I managed to say and fled the kitchen and before I made it to the stairs I heard Eve telling that for dinner we had spaghetti.

**Michael's Pov**

I looked after Claire as she almost runs out of the kitchen. She was crying. Why did she cry? What happened?  
"We have spaghetti for dinner," Eve said and I looked at her and then her lips were on mine. I wrapped my hands around her waist and kissed her back. I kept the kiss really short as I had something other to talk about.  
"Why was she crying?" I asked Eve while I took plate from cabinet and put some spaghetti on it. "Did something happen?"  
"What do you think?" she asked quietly.  
"Shane?" I looked at Eve and saw her nodding. _What did you do, man?_

But I knew what. They weren't so close anymore. They weren't okay. Shane and Claire. But I didn't say anything. I mean, everyone has crisis at some point of a relationship. Claire and Shane? They started kind of really fast and they were madly in love, so I did hope they will be okay. But I guess I was wrong. There was something wrong. And I am going to find out what.

I put my plate on dinner table and looked at Eve. She sat next to me, and she looked sad. And angry.  
"And what did that guy do?" I asked while eating my dinner. Eve looked at me for a while, quite long while. She was thinking. To tell me or not, I bet. Then, she sighed and looked away.  
"I think he has someone else and by the reaction I got from Claire, she thinks the same thing," she said quietly. I froze with fork half way to my mouth. Shane? Someone else? _What the hell?_

I put down my fork and looked at the stairs, then back at Eve.  
"Are you sure?" I asked her. "I mean they were so in love. Maddly in love. Why would Shane have anyone else?"  
"How can I know?" Eve looked at me, anger in her eyes. "I have no idea! But it looks that way! Shane is... he is... so distant! Don't you remember how they used to be? And how they are now?"  
"I guess you have a point," I sighed. "I am so going to talk to him about this. This shit will end. One way or another.  
"Michael..." Eve was about to say something, but she saw it in my eyes. I was not going to change my mind.

* * *

**A/N:  
So, this was it. I hope you liked this.  
R&R, guys.**

**Oh, I have just one question: Is this lenght okay? Or should I make the updates shorter?  
No reviews, no update... I don't know if you want more XD**

_**Miss Seni**_

**P.S. In last version I noticed so, so, so much spelling errors and stuff...  
Tried hard to ged rid off them in this version. I hope I managed that. ^_^  
**


	2. Chapter 1: Beginning of The End (pt 2)

**A/N:**  
**Okay, I decided to put the second part here now. But in the future, I don't think that I will be uptading this fast. I'll still try to make it twice in a week or something like that. Depends on how fast I'll manage to write more.**

**clairebear97 - I am happy to see an old reader :) Welcome back and I hope you will like this version, too :)**

**Minty - Thank you :) **

**My guest from Greece - I'm trying my best ;) Thanks ;)**

**Guest #2 - I'm happy that you like it :)**

**So, here comes second part of first chappy ^_^**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Beginning of The End (pt 2)**

Next morning I woke up pretty late. I stayed in bed on my back and stared at the ceiling. I didn't feel like getting up. I didn't like it, but I was used to it already. I have felt like this for a month now, to just stay in bed and hide from everyone. Today I felt it even more as I recalled last night's conversation with Eve. And Michael walking on us. I just knew that Eve had told everything to Michael. She just can't keep things from him. At least not things that bothered her really much. And this just was that kind of a thing.

After half an hour, I sighed and got up and headed to the bathroom that was empty, luckily for me. It wasn't an option to hide from everything. It wasn't me. I didn't hide when Morganville, Amelie or my friends needed me. And I will not hide because Shane might have someone else. It wasn't certain. It was just might. Might.

When I got downstairs I saw Michael sitting on his chair and playing his guitar.  
"Good morning, Claire," he said not looking at me.  
"Hey," I smiled at him and sat on the couch looking at him and listening him to play. He played for a while and then stopped and looked at me.  
"How are you?" he asked me quietly.  
"I am fine. Why are you asking?" I hated it, when they all asked me how I was.  
"It's just that Shane..." he started, but I stood up.  
"I don't want to talk about it, Michael. I don't." I told him and went to the kitchen to get some breakfast.

Michael walked in the kitchen while I was making sandwich for myself. For a while he just looked at me and I pretended that I didn't notice him. Finally he spoke.  
"Claire. You can't be like that. You just can't," his voice was quiet.  
"Like what?" I turned around and stared at Michael. I was feeling myself getting angry. Why they just couldn't leave me alone?  
"You need to talk to Shane," he didn't turn his gaze away from me. "You need to get this thing sorted out. I hate to see you like this. And it's bothering Eve. And that is bothering me."  
"It is? Well, don't you think it's mine and Shane's business?" I said angrily. I took my plate that had two sandwiches and glass with orange juice and left the kitchen.  
"Claire...!" Michael shouted after me.  
"Leave me alone! Both of you!" and I slammed the door to my room.

I didn't feel like eating. My mood was ruined, not that there was much of a mood in me, lately. So I just put my late breakfast on my table and sat on the bed staring at my door. I tried not to think about Shane, Eve or Michael. I just wanted to be. Alone. I dropped down on my back and closed my eyes and listened to Michael playing guitar. This is me, not hiding from anyone. Yay.

Soon, or not so soon, Michael stopped playing and I heard murmurs from downstairs. I sat up and tried to listen and figure out was it Eve or Shane who came home, but I didn't figure it out. So, I got up and went downstairs, where I found Michael talking to Shane. Michael looked at me, but didn't say anything. Then Shane had his attention again. It looked like Michael was waiting for something. And finally Shane spoke.

"It's none of your business where I was," Shane said and was about to leave, but Michael grabbed his hand. "Let me go, man!"  
"No! You are going to tell me where the hell you were for whole night!" Michael was furious. You couldn't see it in his face or in his eyes, but you sure as hell could hear it in his voice.  
"I told you, it's none of your business!" Shane was as mad as Michael was. They just stared at each other.

I wanted to say something, but for some reason I didn't. I guess I just got this feeling that I better keep my mouth shut, and I was right.  
"Tell me Shane, are you cheating on Claire?" Michael asked really, really quietly. He was so calm and that was really, really scary.  
"Why do you think so?" Shane snapped at him.  
"I can smell it," was Michael's answer and it left me cold. So, it was true. He had someone else. "I could smell it for a while on you. Another girl's smell. And I even know whose smell that is."

Shane was quiet. Michael was quiet. I was quiet. The silence was broken by Eve, who came home.

"I'm home!" she shouted and walked in the living room. The situation here made her froze. She looked at guys and then at me. "Okay, what is going on here?"  
"Shh," was my answer. And that was when Shane turned and saw me. His eyes went wide for a second, but then his expression was blank and he looked at Michael, again.  
"If you, freak of nature, can smell it, why are you asking in the first place?" Shane's voice was as cold as ice.  
"You son of a bitch!" Michael shouted and punched Shane right in the face. Shane lost his balance and found himself on a floor. Eve screamed and I... I was silent, completely frozen. He just admitted it. He was cheating on me.

I turned around and left the house. I could hear Eve shout after me, but I didn't care. I needed to get the hell out of there. Now. And so I did.

* * *

**A/N:**  
**Here it was, what did you people think about this?**  
**And still curious is this lenght okay?**  
**Review and you'll get more to read :)**  
**If I get many reviews, I'll be inspirated to write faster, and that means I'll update faster :))**

_**Miss Seni**_


	3. Chapter 2: Even the strongest (pt 1)

**A/N:  
Okay, I guess I am still in christmassy mood (okay, that's a lie. I just hadn't been able to write much for few years and I so enjoying writing again!), so I decided to make two updates today, the second chapter ^_^  
I hope you like this, enjoy ^_^**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Even th****e strongest breaks down (pt 1)**

"_Numbing the pain for a while will make it worse when you finally feel it."  
― J.K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_

I don't know how long I had been walking through streets of Morganville, but when I paid attention to where I was, I was standing in front of the church where I talked the first time to Amelie, the Founder of Morganville. I looked at and thought if I should go in or not. Michael and Eve won't be there, that's for sure. So, no need to talk about Shane. Amelie could be there, but she would be the last person who would like to talk about my cheating, soon to be ex-boyfriend.

I tried to open the door to the church expecting it to be closed, but for my surprise it was open. I looked inside and the church seemed to be empty, so I decided to go in. I walked down the aisle to the front of the church and sat on the bench. I looked down on my hands that were clasped on my lap. I just sat there and stared at my hands.

I tried to push thoughts of Shane out of my head, but it was useless. My mind gave me tour through my memory. I run through all kinds of memories about Shane. How we first met, all the dangerous situations we were in, first kiss, first time. Those memories felt distant, unreal, cold.

And then there was his confession just some time ago.

One can expect tears and pain from that kind of a thing. Boyfriend that used to be so sweet, so nice, so good to you, ends up being a cheat. And so did I. But there was no tears, no pain. Just... emptiness. I felt empty. And cold. And numb. Yeah, this must be it. I am just numb, not able to feel anything. Now that I think back, it hurt me like hell, when Shane didn't kiss me goodnight, or didn't want me in his room for night. But then, then it didn't hurt. It didn't hurt because I grew numb to that pain.

I was numb to pain that Shane caused me.

Suddenly I felt someone sitting next to me. I turned my head and I was staring at Amelie's profile. She was this perfect Ice Queen, as always. What was she doing here?  
"Is something bothering you, my child?" she asked me, but didn't look at me.  
"N-no..." I managed to whisper. "Why are you asking that, ma'am?"  
"Because you have been sitting here for few hours now," her answer was quite simple, but it did shock me. Few hours? That can't be right! I just came here, like ten or so minutes ago...!

"Care to share your problem with me, little Claire?" she finally looked at me and I was shocked by the warmth that I saw in her eyes. Did Oliver do something to Amelie and replace her with this really good copy? Because Amelie I know doesn't care. She's cold bitch. Ice Queen. I blinked few times and looked away, I just couldn't look into those eyes that had genuine warmth in them for the first time.

"Nothing is bothering me," I managed to whisper. I was so not going to share my problems with Amelie.  
"Are there problems in paradise?" that question made me look at Amelie with pure shock in my eyes. How did she...?  
"I have sensed it for a while no. And come to think of, you don't smell like that boy so much right not. His smell used to be much stronger on you. So much stronger."

I stared at Amelie. I knew it wasn't appropriate, but I stared. And she didn't look away, the warmth was still in her eyes.  
"I... we..." I didn't know what to say. And the suddenly I felt this string pull to tell her the truth. I knew she wasn't doing any vamp tricks on me, it was purely me. "He's cheating on me. For two months now."  
"I see," she looked away. Her reaction didn't surprise me, not at all. Why would she care? I was just some little human, I didn't mean anything to her. So I looked away, too.

"That boy isn't worth your tears, not that I am seeing any," Amelie said suddenly. Her voice was quiet, soft and gently, full of the same warmth that I saw in her eyes. That made me look at her, again. And she was looking back at me. "It was obvious that there were some feelings between you and that boy, I might even say that it was love. But if he is cheating on you, little Claire, he's not worth of it. I am not your mother, nor I will ever be. But this time I'll give you one advice, life is short. Human life is extremely short. Don't waste your time on people that are not worth of it. Your love was beautiful, but is it worth of holding on to, now?"

And just like that, she stood up and walked out of the church. I stared after her. I couldn't believe that Amelie had just comforted me. Amelie.

And that was when the tears came.

**Amelie's Pov**

I walked out of the church and sat in the limousine, that was parked in front of the church. Oliver looked at me like he had seen a ghost, but I didn't even look at him.  
"And was that a necessity? To check up on that girl?" Oliver asked and I could hear in his voice that he was annoyed. Of course he was, as we had something more important to do, at least he thought that it was more important than our little Claire. "I take you think that she is more important than our little problem?"  
"Isn't she, Oliver?" I asked him calmly not even looking at him. I was tired of this. He cares about that girl as much as I do. He doesn't show it to her or anyone else, but I have seen it. He didn't answer and I really didn't expect him to.

"As for our little problem," I said after a while and looked at Oliver.  
"Yes?" he didn't look at me now. "I thought I have explained everything?"  
"Yes, you have. But can we be sure that he will agree?" I wasn't so sure. Taking boy's age and all. The life he had been leading until now, it's just much more different from the one we will offer to him.  
"He might be difficult," Oliver seemed to really thing about the issue. "But he really doesn't have other choice, does he, Amelie?"  
"You are right. He doesn't," and he really was right about it. That boy didn't have any choice. And we fell silent.

We were at Common Grounds, when Oliver spoke again.  
"How is the girl?" his voice was a bit softer than usual, and that was the reason why I knew in first place that he cared. "Is she okay?"  
"She is as okay as heartbroken young woman can be," I answered without looking at him. "She doesn't realize it yet, but it will hit her, soon. And when it will, it will be the moment that will break or make her. We might lose her, Oliver. She really loves that boy, Shane Collins."  
"She does. And he never were right for her," he muttered and stepped out of the car without any other words. I just smirked and told driver to continue our journey. I still had a lot to do before our guest will arrive.

* * *

**A/N: **  
**So, here it was, first part of second chapter. Hope you like it :)**

_**Miss Seni**_


	4. Chapter 2: Even the strongest (pt 2)

**A/N:  
And here is the days second update.  
I so hated to write this part, it still feels a bit wrong, I just hope you all will like it.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Even the strongest breaks down**

When I finally got back home, it was already dark. I tried to get in as silently as I could because I didn't want anyone to see me. I could bet I looked like shit. When tears came in the church, they didn't stop. I tried so hard to stop crying, but I just made it worse. So, I did end up crying for hours and I was afraid to even imagine how I looked right now. I just didn't want anyone to see me with red and swollen eyes, especially not Shane. But I guess today wasn't my day.

"Claire?" Eve appeared from kitchen as I was about to climb up the stairs.  
"Oh, hey Eve. I thought you were working night shift today?" I didn't look at her and I tried to sound normal, and I managed to sound normal, at least for my own ears. I didn't turn around to look at Eve.  
"Well, yeah, I was. But Oliver called and said that he needed to close early today for some unknown reason," she sounded happy. "So, I am getting a day off. Paid."  
"That's nice, Eve," I tried to sound at least a bit excited, but my voice betrayed me. I could hear the tears in my voice, and I bet Eve did too.

"Claire? Have you been crying?" she asked and rushed to me. She took my hand and turned me around, to face her, but I kept staring at the floor. I still didn't want anyone to see me like this. Not even now when she already had guessed that I have been crying. "Claire, please, look at me."  
"Just leave me alone," I whispered and tried to get out of Eve's grip, but she didn't give up and I ended up looking at her.  
"Oh, Claire!" and then Eve was hugging me tight and I found myself wrapping my hands around her, dragging her on the floor with me. And that was how Michael found us few minutes later.

"What happened?" Michael asked and knelt next to us. I didn't look at him. Go away, I thought and then I felt Eve turning her head at Michael. In fact, I buried my head more in Eve's shoulder.  
"Michael, just go," Eve told him. "Leave us alone."  
"You sure?" he asked. I felt Eve nod and after few moments I heard him go upstairs, past us.

Good that he was sensitive enough to leave us alone, but him being here at all, even for few moments, sobered me up. I pushed Eve away from me and she didn't even try to hold me in place, I guess she didn't expect me to do it. I got up and rushed to my room.  
"Claire?" Eve called my name and I heard her coming after me, but this time I didn't stop or even say anything to her. "Where are you going? Claire! Wait!"  
"I need to be alone, Eve," I whispered. "Please, leave me alone!"

Eve never caught up on me because I slammed door shut right in front of her. I let my hand run through my hair, my back to the door, and then I turned and stared at the door. Go away, go away, go away, was all I could think because somehow I knew that Eve was still standing behind the door. Then I heard her whisper my name few times, and then she was walking away, and by sound of her steps I could say that she was going to Michael's room. I rested my forehead against the door and closed my eyes. Why they were home? Why they saw me? Was God punishing me for something I did?

And then the tears were back.

This time it wasn't anything like in the church. In there, I just sat on the bench and the tears were running down my cheeks. No sobs, nothing. Just tears falling silently down my cheeks. This time there were nothing silent. Ters were running down my cheeks like wild rivers and I feel the sobs coming. I pushed myself away from the door, turned around and headed to my bed, but all my strength seemed to have left me. I didn't make it even half way to the bed, when the sobs came.

I was losing it. I was breaking down. I felt it. I knew it. All along I knew it. Shane was cheating on me. I couldn't control my body anymore and I felt myself dropping down on my hands and knees. It wasn't beautiful on painless drop, far from it. I dropped straight down on the floor with really loud thud. My hands went up to cover my mouth on their own, to muffle my sobs, that were growing louder and louder. My whole body started to shake violently in the rhythm with my sobs. And pretty soon my hands dropped back on the floor because it was useless to try and muffle the sobs. They were already far to loud for that.

I tried to crawl to my bed, but I couldn't move at all. I couldn't breathe. I was drowning. Drowning in my tears, drowning in my sobs. I was drenched pain and it was pressing me against the floor. My heart was shattering in pieces like some fragile piece of glass would shatter when dropped on floor. My soul was screaming in agony. You would never wish that kind of agony to even your enemy. And soon that agony found it's way out.

I screamed. It was loud scream, full of pain and agony. I just knew that Michael and Eve could hear it. No, I bet whole Morhanville could hear it, but I didn't care, I just kept screaming. I screamed until I couldn't breathe. Then I collapsed on the floor.

There was only one thing I wanted right now.

To die.

* * *

**A/N:  
****It was the Claire's breaking down part, that I hated.. Hope it was okay.**

**So, write reviews, if you want to read more. The more I get of them the more I want to write :)  
**

**And I can't say for sure how long will I update fast, or not so fast. It just was easy to write to his point, as I did some re-writing, but from now on, yeah, I did some major changes. The story will still go the same way it was headed in last version, this just will have some little twists that I didn't include last time. :)**

**But yeah, R&R :)**

**Miss Seni**


	5. Chapter 3: Some things can (pt 1)

**A/N:  
So, here's the next part. I hope you will like it ^_^**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Some things can destroy everything**

"_I desire the things which will destroy me in the end."  
- Sylvia Plath_

**Michael's Pov**

"Tell me Shane, are you cheating on Claire?" I asked quietly. I looked at Shane, waiting him to answer. He better not lie to me because if he will, I don't know what I will do to him. I had just enough of this shit, like everyone else.  
"Why do you think so?" he snapped at me and anger washed over me. It took me few seconds to get myself under the control and not kill him right on the spot.  
"I can smell it," my answer was simply. "I could smell it for a while on you. Another girl's smell. And I even know whose smell that is."

That left Shane speechless. I stayed quiet too, waiting for his reaction. I didn't lie to him, it was true, I could smell other girl's smell on Shane for a while now. I hated the smell, because I knew who it belonged to. And it made me beyond mad. Why in the hell from all possible girls in this town it must be _her_? Has he lost his mind or something? He was about to answer, but I heard the front door close.

"I'm home!" Eve appeared and froze on the spot. "Okay, what is going on here?"  
"Shh," Claire didn't look at Eve, her eyes were glued at Shane, who now knew that she was here. There was no pain or anger in her eyes. Just cold and distant expression. I looked at him, still waiting for his reaction. And then he looked again at me.  
"If you, freak of nature, can smell it, why are you asking in the first place?" there was anger in his eyes and his voice was cold as ice. And that was all I needed. Anger washed over me once again, but this time I couldn't control it, nor did I want to control it.  
"You son of a bitch!" I shouted and punched Shane right in the face. He stumbled backwards and fell on the floor. He just stared back at me, eyes full of hatred and anger.

I lunged for Shane, but before I could land next punch on Shane's face, Eve was between us. It took me almost one millisecond too much to realize that she did it, I almost punched her.  
"Get out of the way, Eve!" I stared at her with anger.  
"No! I am not letting you kill him!" she pointed at Shane. "He's asshole, but I am not letting to to kill him."  
"Eve..." I started to talk, but she interrupted me.  
"You can beat the shit out of him later!" she wrapped her hands around mine and that calmed me down a bit. "Now someone needs to go after Claire!"

And that was when I noticed that Claire wasn't here. I looked at Eve, who had tears in her eyes.  
"We need to find her, Michael," she whispered. "She's not herself and she's out there!"  
"Eve..." I looked out of the window and the back at Eve. "It's daytime. I can't go outside. And I am not letting you wander by yourself out there."  
"But Claire..."  
"She will be fine. She's strong. And I think she needs to be alone, now," I hugged Eve and hoped that it didn't sound as a lie, because I myself wasn't sure about it, but I needed to keep Eve from rushing out. "And it's a daytime. Daytime is safe. If she's not back ny dark, I'll go and search for her."

We stood there, hugging, for a long while. Neither of us spoke and neither of us remembered Shane, who was still sitting on the floor.  
"So, you won't beat me?" Shane said with laughter in his voice. I turned my head and stared at him. "You will let some girl to stop you from landing few punches on your best friend?"  
"Shut up, Shane. Or I will kill you," my anger was slowly coming back. I felt Eve to tighten her grip on me, so I guess she felt it. "I swear to God, Shane. I will kill you."  
"No, you won't. Your little fangb..." and that was when I lunged for Shane, but Eve managed to take a hold of my hand, which stopped me from killing that son of a bitch.

We stared at each other, I and Shane. I tried to find my friend in those eyes, but I didn't see him anywhere. His eyes were cold and distant.  
"See? That's what I meant when I said..." there was something sick in his voice, I just didn't want to listen anymore.  
"Just get the hell out of the house, Shane. Get the hell out," I said calmly and walked to the stairs.  
"You are kicking me out, mate?" Shane asked still that sick something in his voice.  
"Yes, he is, you sick little piece of shit!" Eve screamed and followed me up the stairs.  
"When I'll be out of my room next time, I don't want to see in this house. This is not your house anymore," and just then I felt house get colder.

**Shane's Pov**

I started after Michael and Eve for a while and then I got up and went straight to my room to get my shit. It wasn't like I could talk him into letting me stay, and I didn't care. It was my own fault, I knew it. I hated myself for it, for all of this. I really did. From the very first moment I kissed her, I hated myself. I hated myself for touching her, kissing her, but I couldn't stop. It was like some kind of spell that pulled me to her and I just couldn't fight it. I didn't hate Michael and Eve for being mad at me. I just hated myself.

When I saw Claire's face downstairs, cold and distant, I knew that no matter what I would have answered to Michael, no matter what the explanation would have been, I already had lost her. So, why not tell the truth? It didn't matter anymore, how much I loved Claire, how much I _still_ love her. I lost her and it was my own fault. And now, now Eve and Michael hated me, maybe as much as I hated myself.

I stared at the two photos on my night stand. One was of I, Michael, Eve and Claire. We all were hugging each other and smiling. We were happy. Second one was of I and Claire. She had her hands wrapped around my waist and my hand was around her shoulders. She was smiling happily, she was happy, and so beautiful. She was mine and now I had lost her.

I knocked both photos over and started to put my stuff in large bag that was under my bed. I didn't have much of stuff, so it didn't take me a lot of time. I looked at the room one last time and smirked sadly. This was my home, more than anything else has ever been in my life. This is where I found real friends and love. I turned around, closed the door and was out of the house in a heartbeat. As I walked down the driveway, I didn't look back, I just couldn't bring myself to look at what I had just destroyed.

* * *

**A/N:**  
**As you might have noticed, I didn't update that fast as I did earlier, but it was because I am now writing completely new parts with bigger changes, so next update will take a bit longer. Reviews will give me the inspiration to write, of course :)**

_**Miss Seni**_


	6. Chapter 3: Some things can (pt 2)

**A/N:  
So, here is the second part of the third chapter. It took me a bit longer than I expected, but my school started and we have two little boys (my nephews) running here on weekends, so I kinda need to help my parents to look after them, but I promise to try to be a bit faster. In fact, I have next chapter pretty much written down, so I am going to do something that I have never done (and I might stick up to it, if I'll write fast). So, little "surprise" in the end of the chapter ^_^**

**And now I'll let you all to read the story and not my senseless mumbling XD**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Some things can destroy everything (pt 2)**

**Eve's Pov**

When I finally opened my eyes, it was already dark outside. Michael was still stroking my hair and his eyes were closed, but he still sensed that I was awake.  
"Hey," he whispered and looked at me.  
"Hi," I tried to smile, but after crying for the whole evening I just couldn't force myself to do it. So, I just shook my head and sat up on the bed looking out of the window.  
"It's dark," I said after few minutes and then looked back at Michael. "Is Claire back?"  
"No, she's not," he answered quietly and sat up, too. He run his hand through his hair. He didn't look at me, not really at anything in special.

I shook my head again trying to fight tears that were threatening to flow down my cheeks, again.  
"You promised to go look after Claire if she's not home before dark!" I wanted to shout, but it ended up in a whisper.  
"I know Eve, I know," Michael sighed and finally looked at me. "It hasn't been dark for long and she's strong girl, Amelie's favorite and under her protection. No one will hurt her."  
"She's heartbroken, Michael! She's not the same Claire that fought against Bishop!" and the tears were there again. "She's not..."  
"I know Eve, I know!" Michael was shouting now. He closed his eyes and shook his head, like he was trying to shook off something that was in his head. Then he looked at me.

"I am going to search for her now. But I am not promising anything. You understand that, right?" He stood up and stepped really close to me and I looked up at him. "_Right_?"  
"Yeah," I whispered. "But I hope..."  
"I hope too, Eve, I do," he smiled sadly, gently wiped my tears away and then kissed me lightly on the lips. "Don't cry. We will be home, soon. Both of us."  
"Please, Michael, find her," I whispered, but he didn't hear me as he was already gone.

I just sat there on the bed, all alone in the cold and dark house. After our little talk with Shane, I and Michael went upstairs to his room. We didn't really talk, we just laid on the bed, my head on his chest and his hand stroking my hair. I cried hard. For all this past months I kept it all inside not showing anyone how I felt, not even to Michael. Sometimes I did break down, and cried myself to sleep, but that happened only when I just couldn't take it anymore. Like today. But today everything was on completely new level, and there was just no way I could hide my tears, at least not from Michael, so I did cry in his arms.

I got up and headed to the door, but I needed to grab a wall because I felt little bit lightheaded. I should not cry so much in the future, I thought as I walked downstairs and found myself in the kitchen.  
"Michael and Claire will be home soon. I should make something to eat..." I mumbled to myself and looked around the kitchen trying to figure out what I should do. I opened all cabinets, one at time and I took a look into the fridge, but my brain didn't work, not at all.

And then my phone rang. I took it out of my pocket and answered it without looking who was calling.  
"Yes?" I didn't care if the caller could hear that I had been crying. I know whoever it was, he or she did hear it because I heard it.  
"You don't need to come to work today. I am closing up early today, paid day off for you. See you tomorrow," and then Oliver hung up. I recognized his voice immediately, like you could not. I stared at the phone for a while and then dropped down on one of the chairs and stared at my phone. My thoughts were pure mess. _No work. No Claire. No dinner..._

I don't know how long I was sitting there and staring at my phone, but I was brought out of my trance-like haze by front door opening and closing. I jumped up and rushed to the staircase where I saw Claire.  
"Claire?" I didn't know what to do, stay where I was or rush to her.  
"Oh, hey Eve. I thought you were working night shift today?" she didn't look at me and it took me second to realize why I wasn't working and then I remembered the phone call.  
"Well, yeah, I was. But Oliver called and said that he needed to close early today for some unknown reason," I tried to sound normal because Claire seemed to be okay, too. If she sounded okay, then she should be okay and that was a good thing, right? "So, I am getting day off  
"That's nice, Eve," and then I heard it in her voice. She was not okay. _She had cried!_

"Claire? Have you been crying?" I rushed to her and took her hand turning her so I could see her face. She tried hard to hide her face from me. "Claire, please, look at me."  
"Just leave me alone," she whispered and tried to shake my hands off her and in the result of our little struggle I was able to see her face. Her eyes were red and there was no denying the truth now. She had been crying. I closed my eyes for second and then hugged her tight.  
"Oh, Claire!" she wrapped her hands around me and we ended up on the floor, hugging.

Front door opened and closed once again after a few minutes, maybe more, maybe less. That could be only Michael.  
"What happened?" Michael asked kneeling next to us. I looked at him and I saw briefly relief in his eyes, that must have been for Claire being home, and then worry.  
"Michael, just go," I told him, but I mouthed_ I'll tell you later_. "Leave us alone."  
"You sure?" he looked at me and I nodded him._ Go, please Michael, go_, I mouthed to him again and then he nodded and went upstairs.

For few moments nothing happened, but then suddenly Claire pushed me away. I didn't expect her to do it, so I wasn't able to stop her when she rushed upstairs.  
"Claire!" I shouted and rushed after her, but it took me two seconds too long. I knew I wouldn't catch up with her, but I still kept moving upstairs. "Where are you going? Claire! Wait!"  
"I need to be alone, Eve," she whispered and then the door to her room was slammed shut in front of my nose. "Please, leave me alone!"

I closed my eyes and pressed my forehead against the door, my palms flat against it. For a moment I didn't move, open my eyes or speak, I just stood there and listened. Claire didn't speak, I didn't even hear any movements behind the door. I opened my eyes and stared at the door, like it would be possible to see through it if I stared at it long enough.  
"Claire," I whispered not really knowing what to say or what to do. So I ended up slowly backing off and going to Michael's room, where he was sitting on his bed. I stared at him, he stared back at me.

"Come here, Eve," he whispered after a while and I almost flew into his arms. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me on the forehead.  
"Will she be okay? Will we be okay?" I asked on the verge of the tears. Michael didn't say anything, he just kept stroking my hair and kissing my forehead once in a while.  
"I don't know, Eve, I don't kno..." his words were interrupted by heartbreaking shriek coming from Claire's room.  
"Claire!" I shouted and jumped up, at least I tried, but I ended up on the floor with Michael's hands around me. "Let me go, Michael! Claire...!"  
"Shhh, Eve. She needs to be alone. Nothing is threatening her. It's just her pain. Shhh," he held me tight and kept stroking my hair. I tried to fight him for a while, but then I just gave up. Gave up fighting Michael, gave up fighting the tears. _Shane, what did you do to us? What did you do?_

* * *

_**Sneak peek at Chapter 4: The secret randevu**_

_**Amelie's Pov**_

_It was already dark, when I made it to the Common Grounds again. I had changed out of the dress and was wearing now brown suit, which I didn't really like. I didn't like pants, but this was better than the dress for this meeting. I looked out of the window and then I stepped out of the limousine. My bodyguards were about to follow me, but I stopped them by waving my hand._  
_"I'm doing this alone," I told them and continued to walk to the door._  
_"But ma'am..." one of them started, but I glared at them._  
_"I will be fine," I didn't look at them, I just kept walking towards the doors. I knew about Aiden and his issues, and his and Oliver's issues on top of that, so it did surprise me when Oliver came to me asking for a favor. He asked me to meet with Aiden and listen to him and help. I have no idea what will be expecting me inside, but I am more than sure I don't need any unnecessary witnesses to this meeting. And then I was inside of the Common Grounds._

* * *

**A/N:  
So, here was the rest of the third chappy and sneak peek to the next chappy.  
I hope you liked it, both of them.  
If there is any old readers, you might remember my dear and sweet Aiden. Just one tip: forget mostly the old Aiden you knew ;)**

**I'll get reviews, you get next chappy.  
Oh, I can't wait to get to post next one, soooooooo, reviews, PLEASEEEE :)))**

_Miss Seni_


	7. Chapter 4: The secret randevu (pt 1)

**A/N:  
Here's the next chappy for you.  
Hope you will like it :)**

* * *

**Chapter 4: The secret randevu (pt 1)**

"_Only the unknown frightens men. But once a man has faced the unknown, that terror becomes the known."  
-Antoine de Saint-Exupery _

**Amelie's Pov**

It was already dark, when I made it to the Common Grounds again. I had changed out of the dress and was wearing now brown suit, which I didn't really like. I didn't like pants, but this was better than the dress, for this meeting. I looked out of the window and when I didn't see anyone suspicious I stepped out of the limousine. My bodyguards were about to follow me, but I stopped them by waving my hand.

"I'm doing this alone," I told them and continued to walk to the door.**  
**"But ma'am..." one of them started, but I glared at them.**  
**"I will be fine," I didn't look at them, I just kept walking towards the doors. I knew about Aiden and his issues, and his and Oliver's issues on top of that, so it did surprise me when Oliver came to me asking for a favor. He asked me to meet with Aiden and listen to him and help. I have no idea what will be expecting me inside, but I am more than sure I don't need any unnecessary witnesses to this meeting. And to tell the truth, I was a bit curious about the boy. And then I was inside of the Common Grounds.

Oliver was standing next to one of the tables that were located far from the windows, so no one could see them, even by accident. There were two more in the room, a girl and a boy, and they were sitting behind the table. Oliver nodded to me, but my gaze was fixed on the boy. His head was down and he didn't even look at me when I came in. So, this must be Aiden. His hair was cut in an interesting haircut that almost made me smirk. Sometimes I just don't understand young people these days. I didn't get a chance to say anything about it because the girl movement caught my attention and I turned eyes on her.

Her hair was bright red and curled into gorgeous curls, her lips were painted in bright red and she was wearing long, dark red dress with a hood, right from the Victorian era. This girl knows her way around clothing, but it wasn't exactly keeping a low profile, not in this era. The girl must be Charlotte, Aiden's babysitter and for some reason I didn't like her from the first moment I saw her.

I stopped right next to the girl. She stood up and smiled at me, but I kept my expression blank and cold.  
"Is this keeping a low profile?" I arched my eyebrow and stared into the girl's eyes.  
"Is there something wrong?" I could hear panic in her voice, but in her eyes I saw that she knew exactly what was wrong. She was just trying to mess with me and that was a mistake. I was about to tell her what was wrong, but Oliver was a bit faster.  
"Amelie, trust me, this is her keeping low profile," I didn't look at him, but there was something in his voice that made me believe him. "Charlotte likes do dress up, a lot."  
"Oh Oliver!" Charlotte laughed. The laugh was overly sweet, too sweet. It was fake. "I don't dress up. That's just my style."  
"Indeed, it is. Gothic ball gowns and all," Oliver was getting a bit annoyed, one could hear it in his voice. And to tell the truth, I didn't like the girl myself, not at all. "And all bright red."

I tuned out Oliver's and Charlotte's chatter and looked at the boy, again. He was still sitting behind the table, not looking at anyone.  
"And you must be Aiden," I said quietly. He slowly looked at me, stood up and nodded to me. I nodded, too. There was so much emotion in his dark brown, almost black, eyes. He tried to hide it, true, but I just could see it in his eyes no matter what. Fear, panic, horror and sadness.  
"You don't know how much it means to me that you agreed to see me," his voice was almost a whisper, filled with distant pain. I didn't say anything more and neither did Aiden. Oliver and Charlotte had also fallen silent. After a long while I spoke again.

"So, maybe you should tell me how can I help you, young Aiden?" I finally sat down on one of the chairs. My left leg was on top of right and my hands were resting in my lap.  
"As you told, Oliver has told you about me. So, I assume that you know what I am," Aiden's voice was the same quiet and somewhat calm. I nodded, of course I did know. I knew about Aiden from the day one. "Then, you also know about how I am, was, with blood, human or any other."  
"Yes. You have no thirst for it since the day you were born. And if I recall right, it even made you sick," I arched my eyebrow not really sure about where this was going.  
"That is right, and it made really happy, not craving for blood," he closed his eyes and turned his head. When he opened them, he was staring out of the window. When he finally looked at me, I could see briefly pure pain and terror in his eyes, but it was gone before I could say anything about it, not that I was going to.

"Something happened around six months ago," Aiden's voice wasn't as controlled as it was in the beginning. His behavior, and his emotions, spiked my interest.  
"And what did happen, boy?" I leaned closer to him, my hands now sitting clasped on the table.  
"Thirst," the answer didn't come from him. It was Charlotte. I looked at her bit annoyed that she did interrupt Aiden, who was about to answer himself. "I tried to tell him that it was okay for vam..."  
"Young lady, I would really appreciate if you wouldn't get involved in this conversation," I tried to put as much ice as I could manage in my voice when I interrupted her. "As far as I know, you are merely a babysitter for Aiden."  
"I'm not Ai's babysitter! I'm his friend! Close friend! I was the one who has been by his side every day of his life!" she was staring at Aiden and there was some kind of desperation, maybe to prove to me that she meant a lot to Aiden. Aiden didn't even look at her. "Ai!"  
"Shut up, Charlotte!" he shouted and he sounded really annoyed, beyond annoyed. I guess they have had this conversation many times before. Charlotte sat back on the chair, pouting. I mentally shook my head and turned my whole attention to Aiden once again.

"Thirst? It's not that bizarre, taking in the consideration what you are," I told him, but he shook his head in disagreement. "And in your case, we can't be sure about anything, can we? Maybe thirst develops later, to your kind."  
"I would agree with you, Amelie, but not in this case," his calmness was fading away. "But this is not your normal thirst."  
"What do you mean?" I leaned back putting my arms again on my lap.  
"I can't control it," as I was about to tell him that it wasn't bizarre for new vampires to be unable to control their thirst, he continued to speak. "And when I do bite someone, I can't stop myself. It is not uncommon, I know. But no matter how many people I just dry out in a row, I am still thirsty. That is not normal, is it?"

That made me speechless and for a while I just stared at him and he stared right back at me. I sensed that Charlotte was about to speak again, but this time Oliver stared at her, giving her a warning, so she kept silent. This boy was really in trouble, and the worst part was that no one really could help him. Explain what was happening to him and why. There was only one thing I could do for him, but first there were few questions that I needed to get answered.

* * *

**A/N:**  
**So, here it was. Hope you liked ^_^  
And now you have met new Aiden and also Charlotte. Isn't she interesting? ;D**

_Miss Seni_


End file.
